


Омут

by Shinji_Itou



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Songfic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinji_Itou/pseuds/Shinji_Itou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Петербурге Гокудера хотел бы остаться надолго. Лучше - навсегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Омут

**Author's Note:**

> Бессмертный Сплин и песня "Скажи, что я ее люблю". Очарование Питера глазами любимых персонажей.  
> В результате вышло не совсем (совсем не?) то, что я хотел, то, что мне чудилось, но такой романс мне тоже нравится, особенно после прочитанных работ с Битвы Пейрингов на дайрях.

     В Петербурге Гокудера оказался впервые, но уже тогда город показался ему совсем знакомым. Смутно помнящиеся шпили, серость пасмурного неба, влажный прохладный воздух, заранее твердящий о приближающейся осени. Ветер, его стихия, запутался в волосах, вырвался, плеснул водой на гранитную клетку реки. Прошелестели почти над головой листья, и итальянец вышел к Неве. Темная поверхность рябила, билась о камни, отделяющие ее от набережной. Неяркое солнце пряталось за желтоватыми предзакатными облаками, и почему-то Хаято хотелось улыбаться, наслаждаясь романтизмом этого прекрасного места. Он идет дальше, огибая сквер Сенатской площади, абсолютно не интересуясь, куда выведет его этот путь.  
      Придя к великолепному Зимнему дворцу, он долго разглядывает фасад здания, после забывая о нем и снова устремляя взгляд на воду, а потом и на открывающийся ему вид вечернего Петербурга. Десятый никогда не ошибался, угадывая, куда следует отправить Хранителя, чтобы после выполнения порученного задания можно было приятно провести время. Не ошибся и в этот раз, думается блондину, и он только улыбается уголками губ, обводя окрестности глазами. Здания старинные, богато украшенные лепниной, и это так близко его родной Италии, так напоминает родную Венецию, что юноша завороженно ступает по ступеням, спускаясь к реке. Он любуется аркой, ведущей во двор Зимнего, делает шаг назад и почти оступается, очарованный. На минуту ему кажется, что он готов вернуться сюда и остаться. Надолго, лучше – навсегда.  
      В тему вспоминаются слова песни, с которой познакомил его один из студентов Петербуржского университета, в которой мужчина клянется в любви единственной, запечатлевая в образах куплетов красоту северной Венеции: « _Нева – великолепный вид…_ » Гокудера, не думая, набирает трубку и говорит только одно слово: «Приезжай». И знает, что ему не откажут.  


***

  
  
      На Невском проспекте шумно, и итальянец чувствует себя в этой разношерстной толпе своим. Он вспоминает серый, как это пасмурное небо, цвет глаз и характер, напоминающий до боли плещущуюся в плену гранитной набережной Неву, непокорную, вспоминает внутренний стержень, тянущийся вверх, словно шпиль Адмиралтейской башни. Кто этот человек, спросите вы? Юноша только усмехнется и ничего не ответит – наказание за разглашение конфиденциальной информации бывает довольно болезненным.  
  
      Хранитель сворачивает на набережную Фонтанки, наблюдая, как город готовится к наступлению ночи: на зданиях загораются лампы, причудливо оттеняющие витиеватые формы украшений, неяркий свет фонарей создает какую-то особенную атмосферу, и Хаято, никогда не считавший себя романтиком, останавливается, опираясь о перила и наблюдая за вечерним Петербургом. Да, город его мечты определенно выглядел как-то так, и он рад, что нашел наконец место, где мечущаяся душа находит себе теплое место и застывает. Гокудера почти не удивляется, когда к нему присоединяется хрупкая фигура в плаще, от которой шарахаются немногочисленные прохожие.  
  
\- Спасибо, - итальянец редко произносит слова благодарности, но сейчас это кажется необходимым. Теперь неожиданный спутник сможет разделить с ним красоту второй столицы России. На улице становится прохладно, и фигура в плаще ежится, но ничего не говорит, на что Ураган почему-то реагирует умилением, аккуратно ловя ее за руку и направляясь к переходу на сторону домов. Кофейня находится быстро, и уже через пару минут они занимают столик у окна, наблюдая за проходящими мимо людьми. Спутник, а точнее спутница, уже избавившаяся от ничуть не греющего плаща, держит в руках теплую чашку с кофе, над чем-то задумавшись. Гокудера молчит.

***

  
      Утром следующего дня девушка в комнате гостиницы, где остановился Десятый Хранитель Урагана, не наблюдается, и тот злится, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не перевернуть все вверх дном, но только пинает ножку стула, стоящего за массивным письменным столом, и покидает временное пристанище, отправляясь бродить по улицам Питера. С ночи льет дождь, и повсюду лужи, на которые юноша не обращает никакого внимания, хоть и смотрит под ноги. Настроение препаршивое, и он достает сигарету, которую вскоре тушат падающие с неба плотной стеной капли. Он почти выкидывает ее на тротуар, но вспоминает, как называют этот город русские: «культурная столица». Культурная, мать их, столица, не может не согласиться подрывник и ждет ближайшей урны, чтобы с силой швырнуть туда смятую сигарету-предательницу, не пожелавшую успокоить нервного блондина.  
  
      На его удивление вчерашнюю особу он находит на Дворцовой площади и хмурится, открывая взятый без особой, по мнению Гокудеры, необходимости зонтик. Черные, как смоль, волосы девушки уже намокли, но та не дрожала, хотя холодные капли забирались под поднятый воротник плаща, очерчивая контур шеи. Иногда Хаято казалось, что она статуя, а он сам посетитель музея, которому вверено не прикасаться к ней руками, а любоваться на расстоянии. Кому-то легко, кому-то сложно: привыкший к отклику Ураган не мог удерживать себя от проявлений мимолетной заботы, касаний, не мог терпеть, когда его игнорируют, посылают, отталкивают, хотя сам часто отправлял в пешее путешествие в далекие дали. Брюнетка повернула голову, глядя на купол черного зонта, потом на лицо продрогшего Гокудеры, едва заметно кивнула, отступая на шаг и упираясь в грудь Хранителя спиной. Петербург ей тоже нравится, понял подрывник по удовлетворенному выдоху девушки.  
  
_«Скажи, что я ее люблю»._  
  
      Они покидают площадь, оказываясь на набережной, откуда Гокудера пару дней назад звонил ей, прося приехать. Минутная блажь – разделить впечатления с кем-то по-настоящему близким, проникнуться атмосферой этого места и заразить своим романтизмом не лишенную прекрасного особу. Спутница спускается к реке, прикасаясь ладонью к покрытой кругами глади воды, и Хранитель присоединяется к ней. Страшнее всего в этот самый миг, когда она нависает над рекой, почти не имея точки опоры, но не успевает двинуться – в него летят брызги, запущенные девушкой. Перебитые дождем, они все равно долетают, и оковы страха падают. На губах японки лукавая едва заметная улыбка, а в серых глазах устроили праздник черти, и Хаято поддается своим, не имеющим царя в голове. Подхватив ее на руки, он уже знает, что потом, когда-нибудь, наверное, получит за свое самовольство, но сейчас не до последствий, и Ураган просто кружит ее, легкую и безумно красивую в его глазах. Кажется, те же русские называют это взыгравшим детством, потому что сейчас итальянец чувствует необычный прилив энергии, ему хочется дурачиться, играть с девушкой в глупые детские игры, наплевав на то, что десять лет назад это была привилегия бейсбольного придурка. Про себя он еще тысячу раз благодарит Бога за то, что брюнетка на его руках не пропустила мимо ушей его слова, как любила делать это после миссий, игнорируя необходимость отчитываться перед Савадой, тысячу раз радуется унявшейся нелюбви спутницы к Европе. В голове играет все та же песня, ставшая гимном этому городу и его первому впечатлению. _«По буквам, по слогам возьми мои слова и брось к ее ногам»._  
  
      Он спускает ее на землю. Стоящий около реки зонтик защищает от падающих капель кусочек земли, забытый за не нужностью. Романтик, безнадежно вздыхает про себя Гокудера, беря лицо девушки в горячие немного грубые ладони и заглядывая в глаза. Он чувствует какую-то животную дрожь, но не от страха, и спустя секунду притягивает девушку к себе, целуя. Налетевший порыв ветра подхватывает зонтик, бросая его на ступени, и наваждение с двух молодых людей спадает. Поцелуй и так продлился непозволительно долго, по мнению девушки. «На людях же», - хмурится она, взглядом укоряя, но мысли Хаято забиты вовсе не этим. Глубокий вдох, последний взгляд на панораму Петербурга и в омут с головой.  
  
_\- Хибари Кёя, ты выйдешь за меня замуж?_


End file.
